


Secrets Better Kept

by Sparky (tapsters)



Category: Radiant Historia
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapsters/pseuds/Sparky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their paths always cross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Better Kept

Eruca often came to him at night, long after the sun had set and the palace was silent. Her visits were frequent, habitual and Stocke had since learned to read her. A flick of her wrist or a toss of her regal head would be the tell. _Tonight_. 

The door would be unlocked for his guest. 

She was quiet when she entered his comfortably obscure quarters in some forgotten corner and these are the nights she is thankful he refused a grander room.

He always kissed her, the minute the door was shut behind her, arms coiling around her waist to draw her in. Eruca never complained. She accepted his embrace, curled into it and returned his hungry kisses.

They rarely spoke while they were together, silence necessary to maintain their obscurity. He would not hear her while she rode him. But evidence of her satisfaction would be left in long red streaks down his chest, hidden under his armor when they played at normalcy out in the light. 

The rising sun would draw the curtain and the lovers would resume their daily roles. Stocke trained the guard, Eruca would politic the day away. Their paths crossed chastely. He bowed and called her _Highness_. She called him _Sir_ and would smile a secret smile.

Tonight, they would meet again.


End file.
